The Meeting
by Claire Marie
Summary: Kaitou Jeanne makes the scene...


The Meeting 

Disclamer: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne belongs to Tanemura Arina/Shuueisha. I can't draw stick figures right, nyo. 3

The Meeting

Dawn. The view of the sunrise seen through the museum's North Window was so enchanting that many people--tourists and locals alike--flocked to the Momokuri Gallery of Art just to witness the spectacle over a cup of American coffee. Museum employees enjoyed it as well, and Momokuri's high percentage of sunny days enabled even non-workers to make pilgrimage to the North Window every morning. 

Today, however, was different. The hallways were silent, and not one soul with a 'lost' expression was even spotted. Even the security guards, who seemed to be permanently affixed to their outpost, flocked to the top floor to see what incident had occurred over the night. 

Toudaiji Miyako made it just in time, rushing past the confused guards with a million things racing through her mind. She felt so lucky to be finally allowed in on an investigation with her father, and was so jittery with excitement that the ribbon on her dark purple hair was lopsided. Finally, a real crime! she thought. She grinned happily as she whispered to herself, "Maybe this is my chance to be recognized." But as she flew open the door to the North Hall, she couldn't help but wonder why the spotlight of fame had to shine down on a museum... 

Looking straight ahead to the other end of the room, Miyako found her answer. 

The North Window... was gone. 

"Stolen!" The museum head cried frantically. He wore thick, wide-rimmed glasses, and he was so shaken that the lenses were fogged up. "Destroyed! Victimized! I unlock the door just at 5 o'clock this morning, and I couldn't believe that--" 

"Okay, hold it." Miyako was getting impatient at the bumbling old man. "So you're saying it just disappeared? Are you sure it didn't fall off or anything?" She shivered a little at the draft, and grew even more annoyed. The idea of a window--a heavy glass window that reached from the floor to the ceiling--stolen through the night was still hard to register in her head. 

The museum head had an aghast look on his face, and was about to speak when Detective Toudaiji, a man of tall stature with an imposing haircut, interrupted him. "Excuse me, Kanota-sensei. We found some evidence you might want to examine." The detective also made a small nod to Miyako before turning back, motioning for her to come along. 

"Yo!" Miyako elbowed past Kanota and screeched to a stop, barely crossing over the police tape. Trying her best to act calm, she walked over to her father, who was hunched over a painting of something and a small piece of paper. "Otousan, is this it?" 

Detective Toudaiji simply nodded, and continued to examine the evidence carefully. Miyako peered at the painting and raised an eyebrow. "Why did the thief leave clues on the scene of the crime?" Looking closer, she gasped. The artwork was that of an angel, soft pastels blended so exquisitely that the canvas seemed to possess an aura around it. 

For a minute Miyako was entranced, a small part of her mind wanting to spend the rest of the day admiring the angel. But she shook her head roughly and moved on, her attention now focused to the piece of paper. The shiny gold border resembled the wedding invitation cards she'd seen in the stores, but as Miyako read the text, it was obvious that this card was very different than a simple greeting. 

_Kanota Hiroshi-sama  
At 5 AM today, I stole the beauty of your window. Adieu!  
Kaitou Jeanne_

Miyako blinked, her eyes filled with confusion. "Otousan!" she cried frantically, trying to catch his attention. When her father looked up, she tossed him the card and stood up, lifting up the painting and holding it up against the sky. A million things raced through her mind--What kind of criminal would leave her name for the police? Why would she leave a picture of an angel?--as she stared ahead and softly whispered the name, "Kaitou Jeanne..." 

****** 

Every day, Momokuri Park was always bustling with activity. Little boys and girls on top of their parent's shoulders, and newlyweds wandering around and reliving memories were a common sight. On Sundays, the park offered free admission to families, and as a result Sunday was often the busiest day of the week. Groups of two, six, and even eleven crowded the rides, congregated around the arcade, and pushed together tables as they sat down to eat. 

_I never was part of the family life._

Today was the only Sunday in the vacation season where the amusement park took a day off. The rides, the arcade, the tables were untouched for a day, and as the moon rose over the city not a childish scream of delight was still heard. 

It was perfect, she decided. 

She walked past the dim-lighted lampposts, her skirt swishing against her legs. She looked only to be about 15 or so, with light brown hair and delicate features. Most striking were her eyes, but in a disturbing way; her eyelids were red, and her deep brown eyes were unusual pale, as if she cried rivers only minutes ago. 

The young girl walked further, still searching for the thing she was looking for. After a few minutes she spotted the carousel in the middle of the park, still and silent as if the horses were always stone. 

_Always stone... Like the love between you._

The night sky was clear, stars twinkling upon the abyss like fireflies. A shooting star zoomed past the crescent moon. Nodding to herself, she crept slowly to a bench and sat carefully down. She looked ahead and smiled weakly, imagining someone was sitting right in front of her. "Otousan, okaasan, how were you two?" 

Her voice was rather hoarse, so she cleared her throat and started again. "I miss you... In class on Friday, Iinchou passed out 'team conference' papers. Team conferences include the teacher, the student and the... parents. What am I supposed to do?" 

The only answer was a light breeze, enveloping Maron gently and playing with her hair. It's telling me something, Maron thought, and looked curiously to her right side, where the breeze was coming from-- 

It was only a payphone. 

_I want to tell you to come home_

Maron looked pained, wanting, reaching out, trying earnestly to go up to the payphone, gathering her courage to dial the number... It must be an easier thing to do than gymnastics, she told herself, but her legs would not move an inch. She was stuck. 

Closing her eyes and sighing, Maron continued on. "See? I'm more different than people think. Like Kaniwara-san, when she came up to me and said, 'You're so courageous, Kusakabe-san. You'll definitely win the gymnastics meet tomorrow.' But she's wrong, 'cause I hate the dark and I get scared when the sun goes down. But somehow you feel far away and close to me at the same time. But I'm wrong too... To think that I'm... That you're..." 

"I just saw a shooting star a couple of minutes ago. Wonder what that means, when I was just thinking of my mother and father. But shooting stars go by way too fast to say your wish three times. So they can never--" 

Maron stopped abruptly and opened her eyes, expecting to see the familiar backdrop of midnight. It was all the same, except for the tiny green ball floating inches away from her face. 

Intrigued, her eyes followed the little green thing, until it was slightly above her head. The green ball suddenly disappeared with a "Poof!", and in its place was... 

"A... fairy?" Maron's eyes widened, speechless at what she has just seen. "Ano... Why is there a Tinkerbell here?" 

"Oi!! Finn isn't a fairy! For your information, Finn is a juntenshi!" The little angel with green hair set in ponytails fluffed out her white skirt and put her hands on her hips in protest of Maron's claim. But her frown changed into a huge grin as she said, "Let's start over. I'm over here..." Finn repositioned herself and flew exactly to Maron's point of vision. 

"Harro, Maron! My name's Finn Fish. I have something to tell you." 

As Finn Fish spoke on, Maron grew more and more confused. This can't be true, she thought to herself, as Finn finished her story and gasping for breath. "Sooo Maron," Finn panted, "What do you think?" 

The two stared at each other for a couple of seconds, Finn waiting for an answer, Maron waiting for an explanation. Maron suddenly broke the silence by standing up and saying, "Ahh, I've been sitting out here too long! Look at what the cold's done to Maron-chan, it's making me hallucinate!" She started to walk briskly to the exit. 

Where are you going?!" Finn fluttered her wings and waved her arms frantically over to Maron, saying, "Oi, Finn is telling the truth! You are the reincarnation of Jeanne d'Arc, sent by God to seal demons lurking in works of art! The demons possess people and if Satan continues his plans, there'll be no one left!! And Finn can never be a daitenshi either! Maron, listen!" 

Finn gasped for air again, and was prepared to tell the whole story over again when she suddenly noticed that Maron had stopped walking. Maron slowly turned her head towards Finn and whispered, "No one... left?" 

Finn nodded. "That's right," she said seriously, "And we can't let that happen! Finn has her orders to complete!" She paused briefly when the look of doubting on Maron's face reappeared. "Oi, Maron still doesn't believe Finn-chan. Okay, let me prove it you!" 

Maron waited wordlessly, still frightened at the supposed angel's words. Finn clasped her hands in prayer, and from her red jewel on her forehead came a small cross. She heaved it over to Maron.

Finn smiled happily. "I did it! This is your Rosary, Maron. I'll help you transform this time. Close your eyes..." 

"What's happening..." Maron was overtaken by a new sensation--like she had more power, like she was flying up to the stars... She barely noticed the red-and-white outfit on her before she landed on the ground again, back in her normal Sunday dress. 

"Finn... What happened? I feel so weak..." Maron held the Rosary to her chest and breathed deeply. "I felt so much stronger, more courageous... Nani da yo, Finn? That's your name, right? Ne, Finn!" 

"Maybe... Maron is a little tired." Finn fluttered over to Maron's shoulder with concern in her face. "If Maron was in a normal state, she would be able to henshin fully into Kaitou Jeanne." 

Maron loosened her grip on her Rosary a little. "Kaitou... Jeanne? So that's what I am... Ah, is it like Sailor Moon-chan in Nakayoshi?" 

Giggling, Finn shook her head. The bells she wore as earrings made a soft tinkling sound. "Iya yo, this is a real mission. Finn still can't figure out why Maron can't henshin right, but there's nothing important going on right now..." She glanced up at the dark night sky and continued. "But maybe this will make you more determined. If you finish this, I can make a wish come true for you." 

Maron stared at the ground, obviously thinking. She walked away a few meters, the angel following close behind. 

Maron turned around. "Hontou ni?" 

"Hontou ni! Maron, believe it!" 

"Okay, I believe you." Maron smiled and held out her hand, allowing Finn to perch on it. "A little. But then I have to face the demons and fight?" 

"Hai. But with Jeanne's power, Maron, you can do anything." 

"All right! I'm going home. Finn, where do you live?" 

"With you now, of course!" 

"With me?" Maron looked a little shocked. "Are angels like, high maintenance?" 

"Of course not! We angels just need a little beauty sleep, that's all. I could use a nice waterbed..." 

"How about a shoebox?" 

"Iya yo!" 

After deciding grudgingly that Finn could sleep in her jewelry box, and making her some dinner to help her fall asleep, Maron herself could barely close her eyes. There was so much going through her mind, and she needed to think it all over. There was always this 'Kaitou Jeanne' to worry about, but... She didn't want to think about that now. 

_I can make my wish come true. _

_So I should stop being scared of the night._

_Yeah, nothing could stop me now. Maron-chan has to be strong!_

_Tsuyoki ni... Honki? Hai, honki. Muteki ni suteki would sound good too. Genki ni... Genki ni yuuki!_

_If I ignore it, it'll go away._

***owari***

Notes {v.1} My first fanfic. Too bad it isn't finished. -_-  
I'm not sure if the anime or manga described Miyako's first confrontation with Jeanne... So I just wrote it. Correct me if there's any mistakes in this, onegai. 

Thanks for reading this! ^^


End file.
